Ramza Beoulve
Ramza Beoulve '''is a British male and the main character in both games versions Final Fantasy Tactics PlayStation version and War Of The Lions. He is the member of the family house hold of House Beoulve. In the both games Ramza's father, Barbaneth Beoulve, is a Knight Gallant of the Fifty Years' War. Ramza has two half-brothers, General Zalbag of the Hokuten order of knights, and Dycedarg, who serves directly under Duke Larg. He haves a younger sister name Alma Beoulve and is very close to her. Appearance In both game versions in Chapter 1 he wears a set of armor over a blue long-sleeved tunic, meant to signify his nobility as a Beoulve, and has a white cape although this is not shown on his sprite. In the prologue and Chapter 2, he wears dark purple, heavy armor platings on his torso, elbows and shoulders with two spikes on each shoulder protector, over a black leather turtle-neck fabric which covers the wrists of his brown leather gloves over white gauntlets. He wears white, plated, long boots with two spikes on each knee protector over brown leather trousers. In the last chapter Ramza's shoulders, elbows, forearms, hands, legs, and feet are plated with a cyan armor. The shoulder protectors have an oval hole on the inside of a thick, black fabric. His elbow protectors are worn outside of the black fabric garment, along with his arm protectors, and hand protectors worn over leather gloves. The black fabric has an applique of a white bull's head on the chest. The legs are supported by a brown leather strapped girdle with a gold buckle, over the black fabric, holding leather groin and thigh suspenders, worn over white leather pants. The thigh protectors are made of two layers that move together with the thigh, that move together with the knee protectors, which are supported by fitted straps. The lower leg and feet protectors are worn over brown boots. Personalty The point of Ramza's character is to show the true reasons behind virtue; people who do "good" by manipulation of others are not really virtuous, and the true "good", expressed through justice, is shown by Ramza; false "good", expressed through manipulation with good intentions, is expressed by Delita Hyral. True heroic actions are rarely recognized, but are necessary regardless of the lack of rewards. Story = '''Fighting the Death Corps = In both versions of the game In the beginning Ramza's is shown to fight and protect his family member's and kept of his family last name. Ramza is goes to a Academy in the Magic City Gariland, along with his best friend, Delita Hyral, a commoner who enrolled into the Academy at Barbaneth's request. In this same year Ramza still a squire he is struggling with Death Corps, a group of former knights who where kidnapping and raping people conclusion of the Fifty Years' War, although it was only Gustav Margueriff doing it (PlayStation version). Ramza saves Algus Sadalfasa servant of Marquis Elmdore from a Death corps attack. At Algus's request, Ramza defies his brother's orders to rescue Elmdore from the the death corps. Ramza, Delita and Algus go to Merchant City of Dorter to search for information and discover the Marquis is in the Sand Rat Sietch of Zeklaus Desert. The three apprentices go to the desert to rescue the Marquis and while Dycedarg is furious at Ramza for disobeying his orders, Duke Larg commends him. Ramza is assigned to attack a band of death corps members led by Miluda Folle in one of the death corps's hideouts. During the battle, Ramza comes to realize the reasons behind their actions. This, as well as the response of the Knights of the Order of the Hokuten order of knights, leads both Ramza and Delita to doubt the morality of their country's actions. Ramza kills Algus because of Miluda's life. Tragedy at Ziekden Fortress Ramza and Delita return to Eagrose Castle only to learn Delita's sister, Teta, has been kidnapped by the Death Corps. A frontal assault on the Brigade positions is planned, but Delita wants to sneak around behind them and rescue Tietra. Argath's contempt for the lower classes leads to a quarrel between him and Delita, which Ramza breaks up by kicking Argath out of his squad. Ramza and Delita launch an attempt to rescue Tietra, but kill Milleuda and invoke the rage of her brother, Wiegraf Folles, the leader of the Corpse Brigade. Wiegraf wants to avenge his sister, but is defeated by Ramza and Delita and escapes. Everyone in Europe states that "he turned out worst of the four siblings and is aware of it". It is further shown for this as he wishes to prove himself worthy of the house name. After he left the House Beoulve, Ramza becomes a mercenary working under Gaff Gafgarion's rule becoming a selfless hero wishing to protect people from injustice, even claiming "he had no wish of changing the world for just a select few while others suffer". Ramza learns a name means nothing if innocent people get hurt and no one is doing anything about it, and agents it, He believes even when the Church of Glabados brands him a heretic. In the second battle against Balk Fenzol in Necrohol. Ramza tells Balk that "I don't call selling your sole to the devil human"! At the Battle of Ziekden Fortress Delita's sister is killed by the very people who were supposed to rescue her. Ramza realizes the treatment of commoners by the Northern Sky and the Beoulves is unacceptable, and joins Delita in his retaliatory attack on Argath, who was leading the Northern Sky force's attack on Ziekden Fortressand who killed Tietra. The fort detonates and Ramza flees, deserting the Order and his family, thinking Delita died in the explosion along with Teta. The Kidnapping of Ovelia Ramza changes his appearance and adopts his mother's last name, Lugria, (Ruglia, in original American release) to avoid association with the Beoulves, and joins a group of mercenaries led by the Fell Knight Goffard Gaffgarion. The group is hired by Agrias Oaks to guard Princess Ovelia Atkascha who is kidnapped by Delita, sent by the Knights Templar to keep her away from both Larg and Goltanna. Ramza, Agrias, and Gaffgarion chase after Delita and catch him at Zeirchele Falls where Gaffgarion betrays Ramza and Agrias, as he had been hired by Dycedarg to get rid of Ovelia. Gaffgarion offers Ramza to join him in his mission, but he refuses and fights Gaffgarion for the sake of the princess. Ramza and the Holy Knights rescue Ovelia and Delita leaves her in Ramza's care for the time being. The Lucavi Plot By the suggestion of Agrias, Ramza visits Cardinal Alphonse Delacroix in Lionel. On the way, they rescue Mustadio Bunanza, who is being hunted by a group of mercenaries of the Baert Trading Company who want theauracite he holds. Mustadio joins Ramza's party without telling him or Ovelia about the auracite. They reachLionel Castle, and Delacroix tells them more about the auracite, also known as the Holy Stones, and the Zodiac Braves. Leaving Ovelia and Agrias at Lionel, Ramza accompanies Mustadio to his home in Clockwork City of Gougwhere they discover Baert Trading Company is working for the Cardinal. Realizing Agrias and Ovelia are in danger, they make their way back toward Lionel by an alternate route. They rescue Agrias after she escapes, but they are tricked into thinking Ovelia is to be executed, only to find it a trap set by Gaffgarion. Ramza learns the truth about the Holy Stones: they are connected to the Lucavi demons, one of which, Cúchulainn, possesses Delacroix. Ramza defeats Cúchulainn and ventures to the Lesalia Imperial Capital''' '''to warn Zalbag to stop the war. On the way to Lesalia, Ramza rescues Orran Durai, the stepson of Cidolfus Orlandeau. At Lesalia, Ramza is confronted by Zalmour Lucianada, a Heresy Examiner for the Church of Glabados, and branded a heretic. With the help of his sister Alma, Ramza thwarts Zalmour's attempt to detain him. Alma's Capture Ramza and Alma return to the Orbonne Monastery, as Alma remembers theVirgo Stone is there, but the Knights Templar reach the stone first and capture Alma. Wiegraf, now a Knight Templar, becomes possessed by the Lucavi demon Belias. Desperate not to let Alma suffer the same fate as Tietra, Ramza sets out for Riovanes Castle after learning she is being held there. En route, he helps Rapha Galthena, a Skyseer in the service of Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington of Riovanes, escape from his service. Further Trouble Ramza changes his appearance again and attempts to warn Cidolfus Orlandeau of what the Lucavi are up to and gains a new enemy, Folmarv's daughter, Meliadoul Tengille. He helps Delita rid of Zalmour and reaches theFort Besselat right after Mossfungus poison has been dispersed among the Order of the Northern Sky and opens the Besselat sluice, preventing a large-scale battle. Ramza recruits Orlandeau to his cause, and sets out for Limberry Castle, the stronghold of Marquis Elmdore, in the belief Alma is there. Ramza only finds a battle with Zalera, the Lucavi that possessed Elmdore. Meliadoul defects to his cause, helping him to defeat Zalera, and she reveals Dycedarg has also received a Holy Stone. Ramza races home to discover Zalbaag and Dycedarg fighting, as Zalbaag has learned Dycedarg killed their father. Zalbaag defeats Dycedarg, but when Dycedarg transforms into Adrammelech he overwhelms Zalbaag and attacks Ramza, but is defeated. The Battle with Altima Ramza journeys to the St. Mullonde Temple where he runs into Folmarv who escapes by forcing Ramza to fight an undead Zalbaag. Ramza learns from the dying High Confessor Marcel Funebris that Folmarv is taking Alma to the Orbonne Monastery where a portal to the Necrohol of Mullonde is located, where he plans to resurrect Alitma using Alma's body as a vessel. Ramza battles his way past Folmarv's minions, intercepting him at the Airship Graveyard just before he can perform the ceremony. Folmarv transforms into Hashmal, but Ramza defeats him. Hashmal sacrifices himself to revive Alitma, but Alma resists it, and reappears in her original body. It is revealed Ramza is a descendant of the man who defeated the High Seraph in the past and sealed the Lucavi. Ramza defeats two forms of the High Seraph, and the airship explodes. Ramza absconds Ivalice with his sister, but to the public, they are given (bodiless) funerals, although the church refused to hold a ceremony for Ramza as he was branded a heretic. Orran shows his appreciation for Ramza's memory by passing down the written history of the War of the Lions to various descendants that would later be called the Durai Papers. The official records fail to even mention Ramza's name; his identity and the truth behind the War of the Lions are only discovered hundreds of years later when Arazlam Durai finds Orran's writings, which the church had tried to keep from the people. Gameplay Ramza's basic job class is a Squire. Ramza is effective as a Monkdue to his high Brave level. Unlike other Squires, Ramza can equip most of the weapons, and armor used by Knights enabling him to have the HP of a Knight, but the mobility and class abilities of a Squire, and Mettle instead of Fundaments. Ramza's Squire job class cannot use equipment and weapons of a Knight in Chapter 1; the player must wait until the Chapter 2 to have that option. Additionally, as a Squire Ramza cannot equip axes, unlike the other generic Squires. Ramza has unique moves under the Mettle command, such as Chant, Shout, Steel, and Altima. Altima must be learned by Ramza being attacked by the spell, which is similar to how a Blue Mage would learn an ability, and to make things more complicated, he cannot learn Altima before the start of Chapter 4 because his special Squire job class gains new abilities as he progresses through the game. Three different sprites are used for Ramza throughout the game; when his sprite changes, he has gained access to new Squire abilities. Acquiring Altima is usually accomplished during the two battles preceding Zalera, in which Ramza must face two Altima Demons disguised as humans: Celia and Lettie. It can also be learned from the Altima Demon present while fighting Zalbag. Gallery Ramza.jpg Chapter 4.jpg Ramza FMV.jpg FFT Ramza CG Render.png VERY RARE artwork of FFT.jpg Ramza and Agrias protecting Ovelia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters